El Amanecer Tras el Crepúsculo
by yumivigo
Summary: Zelda suspiró, casi gruñendo. Había leído aquel diario de su antepasada unas veinte veces, ahora lo apretaba entre sus manos sudadas, llenas de nervios. No había a quien anclarse, no había con quien comentar aquello… Midna se había marchado para siempre y hablar con un hombre no era lo mismo que hablar con una mujer. ¡FELIZ 30 ANIVERSARIO A THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! /ZELINK/ oneshot


EL AMANECER TRAS EL CREPÚSCULO.

 **¡HOLA! BIENVENIDO**

 **EN HONOR AL 30 ANIVERSARIO DE ZELDA ÉSTE DOMINGO Y EL PRONTÍSIMO ESTRENO DE TWILIGHT PRINCESS HD OS TRAIGO ESTE ONE SHOT ALGO CORTITO PERO MONO, AL MENOS YO HE DISFRUTADO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, OJALÁ LO DISFRUTÉIS ASÍ LEYÉNDOLO.**

 **BESITOS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS MÁS ABAJO.**

 **(la portada es de mi propiedad XD)**

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar que se vuelva sin más a su tierra como si no hubiera ocurrido nada?

Zelda suspiró, casi gruñendo. Había leído aquel diario de su antepasada unas veinte veces, ahora lo apretaba entre sus manos sudadas, llenas de nervios. No había a quien anclarse, no había con quien comentar aquello… Midna se había marchado para siempre y hablar con un hombre no era lo mismo que hablar con una mujer.

Miró entonces a aquel señor que se hallaba en pie ante la puerta, la ceremonia de coronación había concluido hacía horas pero al parecer su consejero no se había marchado todavía debido a la cara mustia que yacía en el rostro de la ahora reina legítima de Hyrule.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer, consejero Darune? Tiene su vida allí, a pesar de ser distinto a ellos, tiene a alguien que le espera.

El señor se ciñó el cinturón, carraspeando.

-Si me lo permite, alteza… ha leído ese libro varias veces, e incluyo el libro de Mudora. Estoy seguro de que ambos tienen una historia común que escribir, mínimo de como derrotaron al decano del mal y devolvieron la paz de los dos mundos, tanto Hyrule como las tierras del crepúsculo.

Zelda suspiró, encogiéndose sobre el libro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo asegurarme de que yo soy realmente quien debe estar con él?

-Oh, su alteza… eso lo sabe usted desde la primera vez que acercó su mano izquierda al pelaje de aquella bestia, una bestia con el corazón de ese muchacho.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, desesperada, tratando de buscar una excusa a aquel salto que su corazón acababa de dar en aquel instante.

-Sabe muy bien que si no va tras él, terminará con la equivocada-. El hombre apretó las manos sobre su vientre voluminoso-. Ya le perdió una vez, querida. No le deje escapar esta vez.

Zelda lo miró, y éste gesticuló, señalando el diario ajado que la joven recelaba entre sus sudados y entumecidos dedos.

Entonces, como si algo la empujara, se levantó del sillón y salió de la estancia, no sin antes dar un ligero gracias al hombre que le había dejado paso.

Nerviosos, sus pasos resonaron por las galerías del castillo.

No sabía qué decirle, por eso intentaba prepararse mentalmente antes de llegar a su puerta pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Algunos soldados apostados charlaban amigablemente en el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Link, sin embargo callaron nada más oír los nerviosos pasos de la joven quien aún tenía el diario en sus manos y retorcía la delicada tela del vestido que le habían puesto para su coronación.

Tal vez demasiado ostentoso como para pasearse así por el castillo, pero hablar con Link le urgía.

Paró frente a la puerta de caoba cerrada de la estancia y tocó un par de veces con los nudillos.

-¿Link?-Carraspeó aclarándose la voz-. Link soy la prin… digo, la reina.

Nada… solo silencio.

La regente volvió a tocar la puerta.

Miró a los guardias quienes al cabo de un par de minutos empezaron a reír.

Uno, muy alto y fuerte que solía ocuparse de vez en cuando de la sala del trono fue donde ella al cabo de un rato.

-Su alteza, permítame.

La joven asintió y se apartó de la puerta, dejando al guardia acercarse.

El hombre, ni corto ni perezoso, aporreó la puerta con brutalidad, haciendo que la regente se sorprendiera y lo mirara con espanto.

-¡PEDAZO GANDUL! ¡NO SON NI LAS SEIS Y CUARTO! DESPIERTA. LA REINA SOLICITA TU PRESENCIA.

Tras la lejanía de la puerta Zelda pudo escuchar un sonoro golpe contra el suelo y un gruñido vago, tal vez un quejido.

Al cabo de unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta, el guardia se retiró, no sin antes reverenciar a la reina y darle unas palmadas algo fuertes a la persona que había abierto la puerta.

La chica se acercó entonces y descubrió al joven y callado rubio, con el pelo totalmente alborotado y lleno de algunas plumas de los cojines, la luz del temprano atardecer a contraluz teñía sus cabellos de un tono anaranjado ceniza, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía muerto del cansancio.

Sin embargo en cuanto la vio, se puso lo más erguido que pudo.

-Su alteza-, tenía la voz adormilada y la boca pastosa, odiaba aquella situación, pero estaba tan agotado que tuvo que echarse a dormir.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó ella, con aquella expresión sonriente.

-Faltaría más su alteza-, dijo él, retirándose y dejándola pasar.

Zelda entró y cerró tras de sí la puerta con pestillo.

Link la miró sorprendido.

Ella suspiró y se volteó a verle.

-Héroe elegido-, le llamó, el chico, sin salir de su asombro, escuchó atento-. Necesito hablar con usted.

Que la regente del reino donde habitaba lo tratara de usted era demasiado, tal vez, algo desfasado de formalismos, pero él sabía que la princesa lo hacía por si alguien escuchaba tras la puerta.

Link entonces se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en uno de los sillones que decoraban la estancia.

-Os escucho, alteza.

Zelda entonces fue hasta la tibia cama y se sentó en ella, tratando de no arrugar la gasa y el tafetán de la voluptuosa falda del vestido.

-Link… yo…- apretó el diario entre sus manos, buscando la confianza y el valor que su antepasada no tuvo-… tú… ¿tendrás que abandonarme?

Link se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse delante de ella, tomando una de sus enguantadas manos e hincando una rodilla en las marmolinas baldosas del suelo.

-Reina, os juré lealtad al convertirme vos en caballero de ésta tierra, se la juré a usted, a su gente, y sus tierras.

Zelda apartó la vista del joven, quien aún ataviado de unos ropajes demasiado informales, lucía elegantemente arrodillado ante ella, como el caballero que decía ser.

-No me refiero a eso, Link…- suspiró-. Hablaba de si tendrás que regresar a Ordon…

-Pero, mi reina, yo tengo mi vida allí.

Ése era el punto de inflexión, ahora Link tenía un lugar al que regresar, una vida en común, a pesar de ser distinto a ellos, a pesar de ser Hyliano, Link tenía su vida con los humanos, porque, al fin y al cabo, no eran muy distintos a él.

Disgustada, frunció el ceño.

-Créeme que lo entiendo, Link… sin embargo, solicito tu presencia aquí en cuanto podáis regresar.

Link, estupefacto, la miró, pestañeando.

-Alteza, no veo porqué yo sería necesario aquí…

-Ahora si, Link-, lo miró ella, firme y cortante-. Quiero que vos principalmente os encarguéis de velar por mí.

Link, entonces, agachó la vista, tragando con fuerza.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Link, soy la única regente de éste país. No tengo esposo, ni padres, y mucho menos hijos.

-Me está confiando su vida al completo, señora.

-Te he confiado todo cuando derrotaste a Ganondorf.

Link, la miró, entonces. Zelda pudo verlo alterado, con el ceño arrugado, todavía sosteniéndole la mano.

-Si me permite decirlo, alteza, sin usted y sin Midna no podría haberlo conseguido.

-Link, yo también fui un obstáculo para ti.

Acarició el dorso de la mano de la regente, un gesto sin duda atrevido, pero al menos la tranquilizaría.

-No fue culpa suya, no era usted.

Zelda lo miró a los ojos muy fijamente, callada y azorada por el tono de voz con el que el joven había acompañado aquellas dulces palabras y gesto.

-Link, te ruego que te quedes.

Zelda tiró de su mano y se puso en pie, empujándole a él a hacerlo también, quedado uno a pocos centímetros del otro mirándose a los ojos.

Ella tragó saliva… el silencio podía hacerse palpable pero cómodo entre ellos dos.

Por inercia, Zelda se inclinó, apoyando el rostro en el pecho del joven, inhalando su olor a bosque y lago, haciendo que él tensara los músculos.

Link estaba alterado, sorprendido y erguido como una vara.

-Mi señora-, la agarró por los hombros, queriendo apartarla para mirarla a los ojos, pero no pudiendo hacerlo-. ¿Por qué me rogáis a mí, un simple campesino que vele por usted teniendo a tantos guardias cualificados de sobra para ello?

Zelda se apartó de él y apretó el diario contra su pecho, mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

-Lo siento héroe-. Se aclaró la voz-, me he dejado llevar al cometer tal atrevimiento.

Link sonrió y de improvisto la apretó contra su cuerpo otra vez, abrazándola en un momento propicio.

-Gracias-, dijo ella, abrazándolo de vuelta-. Lo necesitaba… Estoy tan exhausta por todo… La reconstrucción del castillo, las reparaciones en la ciudadela, la batalla… la coronación.

-Lo creáis o no, alteza, podía notarlo.

Link, extrañamente se sintió cómodo abrazando a la pequeña joven, como si para ellos dos, como si para sus almas fuera el gesto más normal del mundo.

-No sé cómo voy a soportar todo esto sola… sin ti-, soltó Zelda sin pensarlo-. No sé cómo voy a contárselo todo al pueblo.

-Os juro que volveré, mi señora. Me he comprometido con este reino.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Link se quedó helado, aquel tono de voz, el olor de la princesa, aquellas palabras… Un dejà-vu apareció en su cabeza, lejano, borroso, pero no pudo evitar sentir agobio, congoja y tristeza.

Link no supo mejor manera que contestar que las primeras palabras que llegaron a su mente.

-Te lo juro.

Y ése fue el punto de inflexión, aquel momento en el que Link decidió volver al castillo, dejar su hogar, todo por el reino, todo por Zelda.

 **¡HOLA CARACOLA!**

 **EN FIN, SIENTO EL DESCANSO, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC DE ZELDA Y DURANTE ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO BASTANTE LIADA CON EL COSPLAY (DE ZELDA TAMBIÉN, POR CIERTO)**

 **QUE SEPÁIS QUE ESTOY SUPER ATENTA A FF Y AL FANDOM DE ZELDA, SUPER PENDIENTE YA QUE, COMO COMENTÉ ARRIBA, ESTE ES UN FIN EN HONOR AL 30 ANIVERSARIO DE.**

 **UN ZELINK MUY FLUFF Y SUAVE QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, INSPIRADO EN EL AU POST TWILIGHT PRINCESS Y BUENO, POR SI NO OS HABÉIS DADO CUENTA, ESE DEJÁ-VU ESTÁ DEDICADO A ESE JUEGO QUE SALIÓ HACE CINCO AÑITOS (SKYWARD SWORD)**

 **BUENO, DESEANDO QUE LLEGUE EL DOMINGO, TAL VEZ CON ALGO ESPECIAL DE ZELDA DE PARTE DE NINTENDO… NO SE SABE, DE MOMENTO, ESPERO CON ANSIASA EL HD DEL TWILIGHT PRINCESS.**

 **QUE SEPÁIS QUE VUESTROS REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS ME ANIMAN MUCHO.**

 **RECORDAD QUE SOIS LIBRES DE ACOSARME POR MIS REDES SOCIALES:**

 **TWITTER, TUMBLR, INSTAGRAM… EN TODOS SOY YUMIVIGO.**

 **¡BESITOS PARA TODOS!**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
